


Q is for Quickie

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Quickie, Riding, Smut, hints of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Nothing like a throneroom quickie to help pass the time in hell





	Q is for Quickie

“Everyone out!” Crowley barked, interrupting the demon speaking to him about souls. His eyes flicking from demon to demon as they scrambled to leave as fast as they could. Once the room had cleared to just the pair of you, his gaze moved to you. “We have a good ten minutes until some bumbling fool dares to interrupt us.”

“I only need five,” you hummed, walking towards him. You made to kneel, your hands already reaching for his buckle when he stopped you by gripping your wrists.

“Ten minutes, darling,” he brought up again. “I’m not wasting them in your mouth when there is something that is much more desirable available.”

You nodded mutely and went for your own jeans instead, quickly unbuttoning them. You kicked them off, leaving you in just your panties in front of him. He didn’t bother taking his pants off, settling for pulling them and his boxers down his thighs enough to free his cock. It was already half hard, the colour deepening to a pretty shade of pink.

He sat down on the throne and you licked your lips at what was clearly about to happen. “Tick tock,” he huffed, and you rolled your eyes before straddling his thighs. You spat into your hand and wrapped it around his dick, moving it up and down in the way that drove him mad.

He hissed through his teeth and his hands reached for your ass, squeezing it lightly while you worked him over. When he began bucking up into your hand you knew he was ready. One of your hands moved your panties to the side while the other gripped the base of his dick. You raised yourself up enough to trace the head of his cock through your folds, and he used his grip on you to drag you down onto him.

“Fuck!” you whimpered as he filled you quickly, the thickness of his cock spreading your walls in a way no other man had ever been able to. Your hands grabbed the back of the chair, and you held on tight as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside of you.

“We have a time limit,” he reminded you, pecking you on your nose before dragging your hips forward to give him a bit of friction.

You had your back to the door, your ass propped out towards it while you rolled your hips, and the fact that anyone could walk in and see you without you realizing was exhilarating. Of course, Crowley would destroy someone before they got to see any part of you that spends most of its time covered by clothes, but that didn’t stop you from bouncing just a little harder at the thought.

He throbbed harshly inside of you at the change of rhythm and you smirked at the throaty groan he let out. “You’re incredible at this, you know that?” He panted, his hands raising from your ass and up to your hips. His fingers dug in tight as he sped your thrusts up a bit, angling your hips so that he could push against your G spot easily.

“Oh my- fuck, _Crowley_ ,” you moaned out. You used your grip on the chair to help you keep up the steady pace, pleasure exploding through you. His head dipped to the crook of your shoulder and he left wet kisses there to get the area sensitive.

He chuckled darkly into your shoulder and let go of you, giving you control of the pace. You settled for grinding down onto him, your covered clit coming into contact with the thick thatch of hair at the base of his cock.

Your hands clenched around the back of the chair while you swivelled in figure eights, quickly nearing your edge. You clenched while you moved, bringing him to the edge with you. You arched your back, and he took that as an opportunity to grab one of your nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before he began sucking it harshly, getting it nice and sensitive.

The mixture of pain and pleasure as his teeth nibbled and tongue soothed brought you to the edge, and you panted quietly, trying to avoid giving any eavesdropping idiots a free show.

“I’m close,” you whispered. “Please, Crowley can I come?”

“Go ahead, doll,” he hissed, pulling away from your nipple. His face was a red colour as he fought off his orgasm to give you a chance of yours.

With that, you dropped one of your hands down and into your panties, quickly going for your clit and rubbing it quickly, squeezing him in a vice-like grip. You came quickly with that extra push, and as you let go he began thrusting up into you viciously. You shuddered as he prolonged your orgasm, and you felt like you were on cloud nine while his cock filled you. Your walls milked his as he began to come with you, and you could feel the mixture of both of your releases trickle out of you while he still buried himself in you.

When he finished you relaxed against him, your arms slipping from over his shoulders to curl against his chest as you rested for a moment, his cock softening inside of you.

You flinched as you heard the door begin to creak open, but Crowley snapped his fingers before it could open wide enough to expose you, fully clothing the pair of you.

You stayed on his lap, not bothering to pretend that nothing had happened. Throne room quickies were becoming a common part of the King’s day, and if anyone dared to voice their opinion on it, Crowley had them dead within seconds.

“My Lord,” the demon looked nervous as his eyes flitted from you nestled into his lap to Crowley’s relaxed face.

“What?” Crowley snapped.

“As I was saying about the soul projections earlier…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
